Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Season one RainbowDash Opps.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rdep2s1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash 4.png|The Ticket Master Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|Applebuck Season Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off RainbowDashRainbow.png|Boast Busters A_grumpy_Rainbow_Dash.png|Dragonshy Rainbow Dash head stuck.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Call of the Cutie The Iron Pony.png|Fall Weather Friends RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Suited For Success Sonic rainboom.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow crash.jpg|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Happy Filly Rainbow Dash.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Weirded out rainbow dash.PNG|Party of One Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown Rainbow Dash cotten can S2 E1-W 4.1163.png|"Cotton Candy?" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg Kinghted.png FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png RainbowDash_FlyingBeforeNoWings_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings_S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash mid-air without wings RainbowDash_MyWings_S02E01.png Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg|Dash sees her Cutie Mark, and is about to chase. Discord gives Dash a choice.png Think fast S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash and her friends caught off guard The Pony Brunch.png Rainbow Dash lets GO S2 E1-W 4.1356.png|Rainbow Dash ready for some hoof to hoof combat. Discord gives Dash a choice.png Dischord-rainbow dash.jpg Corrupted rainbow.PNG|I am your slave; I will do whatever you say Rainbow Dash wing gift-W 4.1292.png|Rainbow Dash getting a gift... Her wings. Discord wantd RD to leave.PNG RD colorless.PNG|Rainbow Dash becoming discolored graynbow dash flies away.JPG|Graynbow Dash The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png|Is Ponyville YOUR problem? Yes, it is. Nice try, sickos.PNG|Don't you try catching me or you're gonna get it! Desaturated dash 1.gif|Graynbow Dash. Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png|Let me go, letttttt meeeeee gooooooo!!!! Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png|Graynbow Dash has her color back! Did we stop Discord.png|Err... not quite yet Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow's necklace activation Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash for science! S02E03.png Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png Rainbow Dash4 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash3 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash1 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash S02E03.png Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png Rainbow Dash Coundown to Destruction S2E3.png|Tactical Rainboom in 3.. 2.. 1.. Rainbow Dash Atomic Rainboom Explosion S2E3.png|KA-BOOM! Rainbow Dash5 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed rd_snoop.jpg|Rainbow Dash snooping around in her Shadowbolt costume. rd_pose.jpg rd_laugh.jpg|Hahahaha! Rainbow dash.PNG Rainbow Dash S02E04.png Rainbow Dash0 S02E04.png|Rainbow Dash ready to scare Rainbow Dash1 S02E04.png RD Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets owned S0E04.png|Shadow Dash shreiked The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash S02E06.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash.jpg|Just missed May the Best Pet Win! Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png Owloysius Change 8 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Gummel.png Owloysius Change 6 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 5 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 4 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 3 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Angelowl.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 5 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Owlnona.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 3 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png|Fallin' to her ultimate doom! Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png|Or so she imagined. Rainbow Dash Napping.png Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|Brohoof Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Sad 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Opalescence S2E7.png Something awesome and cool S2E7.png I need a pet S2E7.png Rainbow Dash cutesy wootsie S2E7-W7.png|"Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me?" Rainbow Dash give thought S2E7-W7.png|Did I really think of getting this cat? Rainbow Dash Pass S2E7-W7.png|"Pass" Keep up with me S2E7.png Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7-W7.png|Go away tortosie. Defies gravity S2E7.png To the test! S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash sings her heart out once more Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png Rainbow Dash pets agility TRON.png Rainbow Dash the coach S2E7.png Awesomness.PNG Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png Rainbow Dash don't leave hanging S2E7-W7.png|"Don't leave me hanging." BatSTYLE.png EagleSTYLE.png HummingbirdSTYLE.png OwlSTYLE.png PeregrineSTYLE.png Rainbow Dash won't end well S2E7-W7.png|Rainbow knows this won't end well. TortoiseSTYLE.png Rainbow_Dash_pets_cliff_S2E07.jpg The stranded Rainbow S2E7.png|Scared and alone Rainbow Trapped.png Down in the avalanche S2E7.png|A miserable Dash Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7-W7.png|Oh theres Rainbow. Rainbow Dash may the best pet win face.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Messierhair.jpg Rainbow Dash falcon on my back S2E7-W7.png|The Falcon is still on my back right? Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7-W7.png|"Hmmm." The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash giggle S2E8-W8.png|Giggle! Rainbow Dash cloud sky dipping swimming mout full.png Rainbow Dash cloud backstroke S2E8-W8.png|Doing some backstroke in a cloud. Rainbow Dash looking out S2E8-W8.png|Huh, whats going on? Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8-W8.png|Nothing stops Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash going down a Well S2E8.png|Down I go. Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wow S2E8-W8.png|"Wow..." Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8-W8.png|"Whats with this crowd." Rainbow dash awkward smile 1.png Rainbow dash awkward smile 2.png Rainbow dash blush.png Rainbow Dash saves a foal S2E8.png Mdw 9.png RDCamerasS2E8.PNG Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg Rainbow Dash & Fans.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Danger Dash with sunglasses S2E8.png|Deal with it! AJ & Rainbow Dash immortalized.png Applejack & Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Immorta-what? Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Angry S2E8.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png Mdw 1.png Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png Ow! S2E8.png Ambrosia 3.png Rainbow Dash hero S2E8-W8.png|Rainbow Dash looking awesome. Rainbow's Epic WTF face.png|Oooh this is not good. Rainbow Dash stopping the leak S2E8.png|Easy peasy! Rainbow Dash in water S2E8.png Rainbow Dash saved by Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png Fluttershy's loling.PNG Fluttershy's playing innocent.PNG Better than Mare Do Well! S2E8.png Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith.png Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW! Right in the kisser. Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png Rainbow V.S. Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (2) S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (3) S2E8.png Rainbow Dash opens Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash the Victor S2E8.png Rainbow Dash obtaning the mower S2E8.png Rainbow Dash mowing the lawn S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's Victory S2E8.png Mdw 17.png|"Lame" Sad Rainbow Dash on grass S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png Mystery Solved S2E08.PNG Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-23h25m05s54.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png|"Oooooh That makes loads more sense." Thanks Spike S2E8.PNG Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG It's a real ghost! S2E8.PNG|Look out, It's a real ghost! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Letter time S2E8.PNG Rainbow Dash Winking S2E8.png|*Wink* Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 2.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png Chocolate bowl.png|Take that, piece of fruit! Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Uh, what's with the croquet mallet? Uh, look down Rarity S2E9.png|Duh, the one in your mouth! (rainbow dash breaking the fourth wall) Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Mane 5 partying S2E9.png Rainbow Dash playing S2E9.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! The Dash that derped S2E9.png|A derped Dash 366px-Dashie_feeling_sick.png Secret of My Excess The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png The brave and the scary pony.png Rainbow Fluttershy rescue.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Hwetrain.png HearthEve3.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG|Self-centered all the way: That's our Dashie! Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png MLP - S2E11 - Commander Hurricane.PNG Soultion.PNG Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png S02E11 crazy.PNG Argue.PNG A earth pony with no ideas S2E11.PNG Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png Rainbow Dash V.S. Dark Cloud S2E11.PNG MLP - S2E11 - Pegasopolis.PNG S02E11 FacebookPreview 1.JPG Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Rainbowsnow.png Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png Rainbow_Dash_S2_E11_I_Got_It.png Main ponies_S2_E11_Shocked.png Applejack RD should of flown S2E11-W11.png|What she say!? Applejack u heard me S2E11-W11.png|"Why do I always have to do the high end chores?" Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Laurenfaustfirefly.jpg|The original design, by Lauren Faust. She was called Firefly. Notice her cutie mark is 2 Dark Blue lightning bolts. Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys img_1220.jpg|Rainbow Dash is the WHAT?! (G3.5 incarnation of Rainbow Dash) Rainbow dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash toy Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png rainbowdash tfad app.png|meet rainbowdash rainbow dash color page halloween.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator See also *Fan labor page Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Rainbow Dash images